The Ultimate Warrior
by Blaze2k
Summary: A warrior comes to Earth looking for trouble, but who can stop them? AU PG-13 for mild foul language. My summary isn't that good read the story and see if you like. R&R plz. Chapter 1 uploaded


Note: This is an AU, just so you know. Trunks and Goten learned fusion already; there is no Mystic Gohan. This is also my first Fan-Fiction, I came up with an idea, not sure how it's going to end exactly. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Dragonball Z. :( 

                                                                "The Ultimate Warrior"

                                                                         (Summer Training)

"Ah summer, no school, no worries", said a relaxing Gohan. "Don't relax too much Gohan we still need to train, you haven't completed your transformation to the next level." said Goku, " Let's go train with Vegita and Trunk today!" as Goku gave him a wide smile. "Dad there is something else isn't there", Gohan asked with a curious face. "Yeah, yeah, Bulma has a lot of food at her house!" as Goku starts to drool from him mouth. "Let me go get Goten," an enthusiastic Gohan said. 

Gohan searched throughout the entire house, "Goten…where are you? We're going to Bulma's place!" Goten jumped out of the closet and scared Gohan, "Yay I can see Trunks again, I wanna train with him, his house is sooo cool", as Goten gave him a big smile. 

"Bye Chicci, will be at the Capsule Corp, Bye," Goku told his wife. "Ok everyone hold on to me, I'm going to teleport there".  As Chicci ran out to say good-bye they disappeared into thin air. "Hate is when he does that," Chicci said to herself.

Vegita and Trunks were in the Gravity Room training when out of nowhere the Son family appeared. "What the…Damn you Kakarot!" Vegita yelled at Goku. Goku placed his hand behind his head, "Sorry Vegita, he he". Goten always loved the instant transmission, when he saw Trunks he ran to him telling him that they're going to train together. "Seems like Kakarot and his brats want to spar with us, well what are you waiting for Baka" Vegita said with his trademark grin. "I'll fight you Vegita, and Gohan go fight against Goten and Trunks," Goku said with a bit of a grin on his face. "But dad…I'm stronger than Goten and Trunks." Gohan whined to his father. "Hey Goten, your brother thinks we're weak, let's show him what we can do" Trunks winked to Goten. He looked back at Trunks with a confused face. Trunks went and whispered into Goten ear telling him what they were planning. He started to giggle from Trunks plan.

"Ok, let's do this then" as Gohan looked a bit disappointed as he saw his father and Vegita already fighting in the background. "They're just playing with each other, what a joke," Gohan said in his mind. "Ready Goten" Trunks said, "Ready" replied Goten as both demi-sayains went into their fighting position.

Goten and Trunks blasted off from the ground right into Gohan. Gohan saw this and set up his defenses. Punch, kick, punch as both Goten and Trunks trying to connect at least one hit to Gohan. All Gohan could do is block all of their attacks. The two kids transformed into Super Sayain while trying to punch Gohan. Gohan's feet were sliding backwards from all the force the two sayains were giving off. Enough was enough for Gohan as he quickly transformed into a Super Sayain himself. It seemed as if Goten and Trunks had the upper hand in this battle, Gohan was putting all his power into just blocking their attacks, "This won't stop, I have to go to the next level" Gohan said as he gave two quick punches to the demi-sayains, making them fall to the ground. As Gohan saw the two kids slowly getting up from the punch he just landed on them, he started to transform into his next state. Goten and Trunks knew this was bad for them; they wouldn't be able to stand up against a Super Sayain 2 Gohan. 

Goku halted in mid-air watching his eldest son transforming, though Vegita saw this as an opening and quickly landed a heavy blow to Goku's head, knocking him to the ground. "Ha ha ha ha" said Vegita as he watched Goku get up from the ground, swiping off the trickle of blood that came from his mouth. "Vegita, let's watch this fight, it look interesting." Goku said to Vegita who was hovering in the air. "Damn you Kakarot, We will continue this fight now!!" Goku said back, " C'mon Vegita, I promise you we can fight after their match is done." Vegita was thinking for a moment, " Fine then, we will fight another time, I would like to see how strong Trunks has gotten, you lucky low life baka….". Goku and Vegita stopped their fight and sat down watching their sons fight. 

"Ok Goten, I think it's time we show your brother what we're made of". Trunks said to Goten. "Fine, fine, but this time I want to be in control." Goten whined to his fighting partner. "Fine, only this time Goten." Trunks said in disgust.

Gohan had just finished powering up his max power. "Kakarot seems like your son's power has increased lately." Vegita said to Goku, "Yea we've been training a bit more. I'm still trying to teach him how to go to SS3, but he can never succeed in his transformation". Goku said with a sadden face.

Goten and Trunks nodded and jumped apart from each other. "_FFUUUSION"_, said Trunks and Goten as they did the Fusion Dance. Everyone else was blinded for a moment from the bright light the two sayains were emitting. Once the light diminished Gotenks gave a big smile, " No one can beat us now! Ha ha ha." Gohan was slightly amazed on how Goten and Trunks physical features were all mixed up together. "We'll have to see about that," Gohan said as he crouched into his fighting position ready to attack…

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    To be continued…

I know this was my first story, Please leave me a review so I know if I'm going on the right track. Please be nice, this is my first fic. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. Thanks.


End file.
